explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
One
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-193 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Jeri Taylor |director=Kenneth Biller |imdbref=tt0708941 |guests=Ron Ostrow as Borg Drone and Wade Williams as Trajis Lo-Tarik |previous_production=Demon |next_production=Hope and Fear |episode=VGR S04E25 |airdate=13 May 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Demon (Overall) Valiant |next_release=(VGR) Hope and Fear (Overall) Profit and Lace |story_date(s)=51929.3 (2374) |previous_story=Profit and Lace |next_story=Time's Orphan }} Summary The crew of Voyager encounter a large nebula in their path towards home. As they start to enter it, the entire crew begins to suffer from intense pain, and one crewmember dies from burns on his skin; only Seven of Nine is unaffected. Realizing that they cannot withstand the subatomic radiation emanating from the nebula for the month it would take to cross, they consider travelling around it, which would take an additional year to clear. The Doctor proposes a novel solution: to place the crew, save for himself and Seven, in stasis, allowing them to cross the nebula safely. Captain Janeway agrees, and soon, the crew is safely stowed into stasis chambers. Seven adopts a daily cycle to assure the ship maintains its course and the crew remains healthy while in stasis, at times dealing with Tom Paris's fear of small spaces and placing him back in stasis with the Doctor's help. The Doctor attempts to engage Seven in human activities such as a holodeck party with the virtualized crew, but Seven continues to try to keep working during these times. Suddenly, the computer reports failure in the anti-matter storage tanks, but when Seven arrives in engineering to eject them, there is no sign of problems. They discover the gel packs are starting to fail due to the nebula's radiation, but are able to reroute the computer processor to avoid these faults. The Doctor discovers his mobile emitter has started to fail as well, and is forced to stay in sickbay until the journey is complete. As the ship nears the edge of the nebula, Seven becomes concerned she is feeling the effects of prolonged isolation, experiencing disturbing dreams and hallucinations. Another ship appears, helmed by Trajis Lo-Tarik, looking for supplies. Seven brings him aboard and provides him with the requested equipment, but when she is struck by another hallucination, Trajis disappears. She warns the Doctor of the intruder on board and attempts to locate Trajis, who seems intent on destroying Voyager. Seven continues to suffer intense hallucinations, including Harry Kim and Tom Paris bursting into flames. The Doctor hot-wires his mobile emitter to try to help Seven, assuring her there is no one else on board, before his emitter dies out. As the hallucinations worsen for Seven, she finds that the ship's propulsion system is failing. Knowing that the ship must clear the nebula, she opts to route power from life support while maintaining the stasis chambers, eventually passing out. Seven regains consciousness in sickbay, surrounded by Janeway, the Doctor, and other crew members. They congratulate her on successfully getting the ship out of the nebula, and that all has been returned to normal. Later, Seven observes Paris, Kim, and Torres at the mess hall. She asks to join them, feeling the need for companionship after her ordeal, and they invite her to sit down. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # D. Stuart on Wednesday, November 10, 1999 - 1:55 pm: Paris is clearly established as dispreferring closed spaces. With this being said, how is it that he tolerates the confined space of the U. S. S. Voyager and his beloved flyer? margie on Thursday, November 11, 1999 - 6:21 am: Voyager and the Flyer are not that small. Sometimes there are certain things that trigger these fears. I'm claustrophobic (fearful of enclosed places), yet I can ride in a car (smaller than both Voyager & the Delta Flyer) and even travel through tunnels, although I have to close my eyes until we're out. However, I panic in an elevator. If I remember right, the stasis chamber was very confining. There was no room to move, and it looked a bit like a coffin. If anything was going to trigger Tom's fears, that would be it. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager